Crétin
by Ichihara
Summary: Petit One Shot tout mimi. Luffy se réveille un matin, il a décidé de changer pour la personne qu'il aime. Yaoi


Ce jour là, en se levant de son hamac, il avait pris une décision. LA décision. Et il savait que beaucoup serait surpris aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il monta sur le pont, pour la première fois il se sentit… vulnérable. Etait ce la conséquence d'avoir trop réfléchi cette nuit ? De s'être rendu compte d'une chose qui couvait depuis trop longtemps ? Sans doute. Le poids de la fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules. La prochaine fois il dormirait quand même un peu.

Il monta les quelques marches menant à la cuisine et poussa la porte d'où s'échappaient ces délicieuses odeurs. Sandy à ses fourneaux, Nami à table en train d'étudier ses chères cartes, rien de très inhabituel. Ah si, d'habitude il était le premier, d'où ce calme… Il s'assit face à la navigatrice en silence, elle ne le remarqua même pas.

Chopper et Pipo arrivèrent à sa suite et prirent place, encore dans le coltard. Apparemment ça avait été une dure nuit pour tout le monde. Encore que Robin était comme d'habitude, fraîche comme une rose et aussi piquante. Elle s'assit à sa gauche et lui sourit. Il tenta vainement de paraître joyeux, mais ses lèvres refusèrent d'aller vers le haut. Enfin, déjà l'archéologue avait replongé dans son bouquin. Tant mieux.

Sandy leur passa à tous une assiette bien garnie, qu'il mangea avec calme. Il aimait la cuisine du jeune homme blond, il était vraiment l'un des meilleurs cuistots de l'océan. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir parmi l'équipage. Zoro arriva, en retard comme d'habitude, s'installant à côté de lui et répliquant vertement au coq. Nami leva les yeux de sa carte et observa son capitaine.

-Luffy, je crois que nous allons essuyer une tempête ce soir. Il vaudrait mieux nous préparer.

-Pas de souci, je te fais confiance, lui répondit le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille en souriant gentiment. Je vais déjà prendre ce qu'il nous faut dans la cale et fermer la trappe, ça nous évitera une pénible séance d'écopage.

-Bonne idée, approuva Nami en s'absorbant à nouveau dans ses calculs.

Luffy se leva, posa son assiette dans l'évier et sortit. Sandy et Zoro cessèrent leur dispute et se lancèrent un regard éberlué, que surprit la navigatrice.

-Quoi ?

-Vous vous rendez compte que ce matin il n'a pas hurlé, ni piqué dans nos plats, ni dévoré comme 12 ? s'exclama Sandy tout retourné.

-Maintenant que tu le dis… murmura Nami, la tête ailleurs.

Puis elle réalisa. Son poing heurta violemment la surface de la table.

-Et il a dit quelque chose d'intelligent ! Mon dieu, Luffy a été lobotomisé !

Luffy remonta de la cale et partit vérifier les voiles. Le vent s'amusa à soulever son chapeau, qu'il dut tenir fermement sur sa tête tout en escaladant les cordages. Une fois sa vérification terminée, il partit se cacher dans la vigie. Il semblait si triste, ce petit pirate d'ordinaire enjoué, ses pensées parties si loin qu'elles ne semblaient pas vouloir revenir. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et pleura.

En bas c'était la panique. Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à leur capitaine bien aimé ?

-Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute Zoro ! s'exclama Nami en tendant un doigt accusateur vers le bretteur aux cheveux verts.

-Ma faute ? se récria t il. Et pourquoi ça !

-Tu es si brute parfois que tu l'as sans doute blessé !

-Et tu t'es regardé toi ? hurla Zoro à son tour.

-Je t'interdis de crier sur Nami-san, tête de melon ! riposta Sandy défenseur de ses dames.

-Je suis d'accord avec Zoro ! Pipo entra dans la danse.

-Ca suffit, clama soudain Robin.

Elle fit apparaître sur chacun un bras, et ses mains se plaquèrent sur leur bouche.

-La question n'est pas de savoir qui, mais pourquoi.

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement, enfin calmés. Un Vogue Merry sans son Luffy, c'était un peu comme un gâteau au chocolat sans chocolat, moins le sucre.

Alors que tous se creusaient les méninges en vain, Zoro leva la tête et observa le mat du bateau. Quelque chose l'intriguait.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Chaque nuit, ses cauchemars qui le reprenaient, où il le voyait mourir. Chaque soir les mêmes angoisses, cette sensation qui le poursuivait jusque dans la journée, depuis l'accident. Luffy se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Ne plus y penser, ne plus y penser. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais à chaque fois, chaque seconde où il ne s'occupait pas l'esprit avec ses habituelles pitreries, cette impression d'étouffement le reprenait. Il y avait d'abord eu le froid, puis le noir, cette sensation qu'on cherchait à l'étouffer, oppressé de toute part. Bien sûr il avait eu peur, un petit peu, mais pas trop. Si la mort devait l'emporter dans son tombeau glacée, c'était que son heure était venu. C'est à lui qu'il songeait dans ses derniers instants. Il était vraiment, vraiment heureux de l'avoir connu. Il avait été un agréable compagnon de voyage, un véritable ami et surtout son amour secret. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait le voir dans ces derniers instants, juste devant lui, l'air paniqué. Luffy avait fermé les yeux, le peu d'oxygène qui lui restait s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres sous forme de bulles argentées.

Mais il n'était pas mort ce jour là. Non, la mer n'avait pas voulu de son corps. Comme si soudainement elle s'était désintéressée de lui, ayant repéré une proie plus intéressante. Luffy avait hurlé son nom comme un damné, encore et encore. Les minutes passaient et il ne réapparaissait pas. Il entendit Nami dire à côté qu'il s'était sacrifié pour lui, son capitaine. Tout ça parce qu'il avait glissé. Pathétique. N'était il pas capable de faire quelque chose de bien ? Et pourquoi il avait glissé d'ailleurs ?

Au final, Pipo avait trouvé son corps flottant sur l'océan, tel un débris d'épave. Ils l'avaient remonté à bord, il ne respirait plus. Pour Luffy, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner à ce moment précis. Puis était reparti dans sa joyeuse ronde quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Il l'avait traité de crétin. Luffy n'avait pas répliqué, il assumait. Il s'était contenté de baisser la tête, puis était parti sans un mot. Depuis ce jour, son cœur souffrait trop. _Crétin_. C'est bien ce qu'il était, non ? Un abruti sans cervelle qui mettait en danger son équipage sur un coup de tête. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il lui fallait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Un capitaine dont ils pourraient être fier, tous. Et surtout qu'il n'ai plus jamais à le traiter de crétin.

Sandy donna une taloche à Zoro, trop dans la lune à son goût.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous le cuistot ? T'as envie de mourir ?

-T'es inquiet nan, tête de melon ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis ! Cet abruti est encore parti se fourrer on ne sait où… AIE !

Seconde taloche. Le bretteur lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Si tu es si inquiet, arrête un peu de l'accabler et pars le chercher. T'as vu comme moi ou il se cachait.

Zoro resta silencieux. Troisième taloche.

-Grouille !

-Ca va ! Fous moi la paix !

-Quoi, c'est si dur que ça à assumer ? ironisa le cuistot

-Oh excusez moi de ne pas être né coureur de jupons, répliqua Zoro sur le même ton.

-J'ai pas le temps d'engager un combat là, et si t'y vas pas, j'y vais.

-Ouais et ?

Sandy soupira, agacé.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais pour une obscure raison tu as peur de le lui dire.

-T'en a de bonnes, il me rirait au nez !

-Tu sais pas tant que t'as pas essayé. Et n'oublie pas, tu n'es pas le seul…

Zoro dévisagea le blond sans comprendre. Celui-ci alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée.

-'Tin, t'es encore là ?

-Sandy, tu…

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il attend, le coupa abruptement le coq. Mais si tu n'y vas pas, je t'ai dis que j'irai.

Zoro hocha la tête en silence, trop abasourdi pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il regarda le cuistot s'éloigner lentement.

-Sandy…

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore !

Sa voix était un peu cassée, le bretteur aurait juré qu'il pleurait.

-Juste… merci.

Sandy leva le bras et agita la main, puis repartit vers sa cuisine. Zoro soupira, puis leva la tête vers la vigie.

Il l'avait trouvé, endormi, les traces de ses larmes encore visible sur ses joues. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres du bretteur. Doucement, il prit son capitaine dans ses bras et entama la descente. La tête de Luffy posée contre son épaule, ses bras passés autour de son cou, Zoro se sentait bien. Il déposa à regret le jeune garçon dans son hamac et effleura doucement ses cheveux.

-Crétin, murmura t il tendrement. Ca ne va pas de me causer des frayeurs pareils ?

Luffy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa main chercha son chapeau de paille, Zoro le lui donna. Il sourit en retrouvant son trésor.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Luffy ? murmura Zoro.

-Je ne voulais pas vous causer des ennuis, alors je suis monté vérifier si tout allait bien, répondit Luffy penaud.

-Quand est ce que tu nous as créé des ennuis ? demanda Zoro surpris.

Puis il songea à l'accident.

-Ah, quand tu as failli te noyer ? C'était pas ta faute ça !

-Bien sûr que si. Je suis maladroit, stupide, trop gourmand. Je suis nul !

Zoro prit sa main et la serra doucement.

-Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime. Et puis, y a pas à dire, t'es un super capitaine ! Tu as ta vision des choses, peu importe si elle diffère des autres.

Luffy sembla rassuré. Il ferma les yeux, sans lâcher la main de Zoro. Une larme perla au coin de son œil.

-Zoro… je t'aime.

Le cœur du bretteur bondit dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, c'était vrai. Sandy ne s'était pas trompé. C'était lui, et lui seul, que le cœur de Luffy appelait de toutes ses forces. Zoro se pencha lentement sur son capitaine et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille

-Je t'aime Luffy.


End file.
